Befuddled
by Sass Master
Summary: Reno and Tifa get even closer. A long awaited event occurs. 8th in a collection of 14


(**A.N.) Head for the hills! Another fic. I think these may go slightly out of order after this one, but this one takes place after "Subtle." No, you don't have to read them all to get the story. It's just supposed to… add to it or something. Right, anyway. Actually no wait, I have nothing else to say. Get on with reading.**

OoOoOoOoO

She couldn't believe it. That was the first thing that came to mind, despite how the events of the past while had fundamentally destroyed her concept of what was "believable."

It all started when he began coming to her place more often. She invited him in, sure, but he had to be around in order to receive said invitation. He'd made himself quite at home, if she did say so herself, and she was beginning to rethink her decision to actually furnish her surroundings.

That had indirectly been his influence too, she realized.

She supposed a couch, far too big and unnecessary for one person, especially one of her size, was simply begging company to come over.

And so was she, if she purchased it.

Even so. How could she possibly have expected the nature of visitation she would get?

Maybe it was more than just the furniture that prompted his visits. Either way, he'd usually show up at her place sometime in the afternoon, and hang around until she was finished with work. Lately, he'd grown rather fond of taking impromptu naps on her sofa.

"Fine. Sleep on my couch. I don't care."

Feigned indifference didn't work on him, apparently. He slept there anyway.

He'd come meet her around closing to walk her home and receive his customary free drink.

…Unless of course he'd overslept, in which case when she found him snoring in her living room, he'd abruptly sit up and claim he was awake the entire time. Like she'd buy that.

When had it come to the point where she could just leave him sleeping in her home when she wasn't there?

She hadn't ever found anything stolen when she would return home, and she was a bit ashamed of herself for even checking at all.

Not that she had anything that would be important enough to him that would warrant him taking it.

Save for maybe the couch.

The last change in their situation was, to her, the hardest to put faith in, and at the same time it was the one most suggestive of difference.

He'd started dropping not-so-subtle hints that he was interested in her. As in _dating _interested in her. It was in his nature, she knew—that kind of blatant flirting. It wasn't like he hadn't said things like it before.

But now that he felt like… a real part of her life, a friend, anything, what was innocent and frivolous before seemed a lot more serious.

And for that, she couldn't ignore it. Though she did try.

Any comment of his was met with a comeback of hers. She would manage to turn any come-on he had into something irrelevant, usually about him, thus ending or at the very least redirecting the conversation. She was getting better at countering nearly everything he said… more like shrugging it off, honestly.

A defense mechanism, of course. It was far easier for her to never let a discussion progress any further than that.

Her initial reaction would always be embarrassment, not knowing how to deal with it and, more sadly, skepticism. In the back of her mind, there was always the slight chance that he was just messing with her, leading her on.

He _was _a Turk after all. 'Master of deception' was probably part of the job description. Maybe Turk mentality didn't amend as quickly as he liked her to think.

But still. She couldn't believe it.

She had come home from work to find him, unsurprisingly, sleeping on her sofa. She was beginning to wonder if that was the only sleep he ever got. That wasn't the unexpected part though.

Watching him as she set down her things, she anticipated him waking with the sound of her closing the front door.

But he didn't. So she walked closer to him, in case something was wrong.

Her eyebrows shot up. _Tell me he doesn't actually SLEEP with those things on!_

She'd never seen Reno go ANYWHERE without his trusty goggles. Or were they sunglasses?

Although, that was understandable. The man was damn stubborn if he wanted to be and, judging by the blue suit he still wore, not prone to changing his style either.

But _still. _SLEEPING with them on? That couldn't possibly be comfortable. She could even comprehend using them to block out light if he wasn't somewhere dark enough to sleep. She even briefly wondered if that was why he had red marks on his cheeks.

Except they weren't over his eyes, they were perched atop his head like they normally were.

_Talk about attachment._

Suddenly something mischievous perked up inside her. _Would he notice if I took them?_

She leaned over the back of the couch and peered down at him, calculating her odds.

_Go for it. _She broke into a mildly evil grin. Carefully reaching her hand towards the top of his head, she nearly jumped out of her skin when he seemed to stir. He didn't wake, so she steeled herself to try again. This time, she met with success. She wondered why he hadn't woken up by now. Maybe he'd gotten into her liquor again. He always complained that she kept 'the good stuff' for herself.

She looked at Reno, interested in how he looked without the ever-present 'sun goggles,' and back to the mentioned item in her hand.

They quickly found a place hidden behind her back when he finally roused, sitting up and glaring at her.

"Vulture," he accused.

Needless to say, she hadn't been expecting that. Maybe he was still half asleep?

"What?" Tifa blurted without thinking.

He sat up fully to come face to face with her. "Watching me like that while I'm sleeping," he explained.

She was glad he hadn't noticed the missing piece of his attire. "Vultures don't stalk sleeping prey Reno, they go for dead or dying things."

"Whatever. Maybe you're just experiencing some wishful thinking," He rubbed an eye, willing the room to come into better focus.

He ran a hand through his hair, almost absentmindedly, and froze suddenly, prompting Tifa to do the same.

_Busted. _Despite being caught, she still took the time to wonder if he'd just been inspecting his hair, or he literally was making sure his goggles were still with him.

He checked the couch and the floor before turning to her. "Where are they?" he demanded.

"I don't kn—I mean… uh… what?" _Smooth, Tifa._

His eyes narrowed further. "You took 'em. Give 'em back."

"Wh-what are you talking abo—" But it was too late for her to play dumb.

Before she knew it he had leapt over the back of the sofa and his face was just inches from hers. "I know you have them. Don't make me hurt you."

She scoffed, handing over the goggles. "Like you would."

He hopped back onto the sofa and re-positioned the eyewear on his head. "Point taken. But things can get very ugly very fast when my style is involved."

She had to laugh aloud at that. Did he really not notice what he'd just said?

"Interesting choice of words," she mused, after he gave her a look that clearly said 'what the hell are you laughing at?' "Very ugly… yeah I'd say that's dead on."

"Shut up," _Well I walked right into THAT one. _"What would you know about fashion anyway?" It was an unconcealed bluff. It was his personal opinion that she looked damn good in everything. "Besides," he pressed on, "These goggles complete my look," he said with satisfaction.

She rolled her eyes, joining him on the couch, but choosing to go around it rather than over it. "Yes, and what a stunning look it is," she replied sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. My fashion sucks. Let's move on."

She giggled. "Good idea."

"Sorry I didn't come meet you. I guess I just—"

"Decided to be a bum and sleep for hours in my house which I so graciously left at your disposal?" She grinned.

"…Right," She had him there. He never really understood why sleep came so much easier at her place on a _couch _than it did at his place on an actual bed.

"Don't worry," she went on. "I managed to handle it by myself," She smirked at him.

"You don't say," He feigned surprise. "Ya know, maybe you wouldn't be as lost without me as I thought."

She laughed shortly. "You're never much help anyway," she teased, grinning wider and poking him in the side.

Her eyebrows shot up when he seemed to twitch. _What? _She prodded him again, and she saw him unmistakably recoil.

He eyed her suspiciously when she let out an exaggerated gasp. "What?"

"Oh my God…"

"_What?_" He asked again with growing annoyance.

Her eyes widened in what seemed like incredulity before she beamed at him triumphantly. "You're _ticklish!_"

"What!" _THAT'S what she's so shocked over?_

But when he felt another jab beneath his ribs he understood why. She totally had him now. He tried not to cringe, but failed fantastically.

"You _are!_" she proclaimed, relishing his reaction.

He struggled to sound convincing, but he was so unsuccessful it was laughable. "_No_… I'm not…"

The look on her face was enough proof that any contradiction he came up with would be futile.

She didn't even bother arguing. His response to another poke said it all. She was truly enjoying her discovery of just how easy it was to make him lose his cool.

He was screwed now. Damn, was she persistent. No matter how hard he attempted not to fidget when she prodded him, it was just as useless as his denying the weakness itself.

"No—don't—"

She giggled again, jabbing him a few more times. "Wow. You really are," She sniggered at how on edge she looked when she drew near him. "This is… hilarious."

He narrowed his eyes. "It's not that funny. I'd bet you are too," he challenged.

When he noticed her tense up at his words, he couldn't help but smirk widely. _Ah, how the tables have turned. _

"N-no… I swear… I'm not."

He laughed aloud. "That was even more pathetic than when I tried to deny it," he said.

"No I swear!" She repeated, moving back as he leaned forward with his hands in front of him, his intentions perfectly clear.

But he wasn't listening. Her reaction to tickling was far less restrained than his. She squeaked loudly when she felt the pressure in her sides from his fingers. "Ahhh—!" Despite her supposed anguish, she couldn't help from laughing as he advanced. She tried to squirm out of his way, but she was essentially trapped.

Reno stopped for a moment to savor the feeling of his revenge. He made to advance toward her again but she immediately responded by shying away. "Don't," she said, hoping to grab his hands so he wouldn't have use of them to torture her. "_Please_."

He grinned, satisfied that she'd gotten what was coming to her.

By then they were both fully aware of the fact that he was on top of her. "Thank you for _finally_ stopping," she said, at a loss for any other words.

His smile widened as he looked down at her. "Anytime."

She blushed. _He's not moving… _"Are you going to get off of me anytime so—"

And he kissed her. Right there on the couch where he slept and where she sat with him by the fire. She wanted to say she couldn't believe it was happening, but she could easily have seen it coming. Maybe he _wasn't _being insincere after all.

The kiss lasted longer than she expected. But she didn't push him away. She knew, deep down, the thought never even crossed her mind.

But just as she was eagerly admitting to herself that she really _wanted _what was happening, he pulled back.

"Anyway, I oughta get going," he said with a smile. She watched him climb off the couch and walk towards the door.

"Umm…" She was about to tell him he could stay before she realized that could imply a bit too much. _Wouldn't want to do that…_

"G'night Teef," He opened the door, looking at her over his shoulder. "I'll seeya tomorrow."

Tifa stared at the closed door, and slumped down into a sitting position on the floor with her back against the sofa.

_What on earth just happened here?_

Reno had come into her home, into her life. He slept on her couch, stole her liquor, and flirted with her. And then he had kissed her. And left her there, on her white carpet that was so prone to stains.

Utterly befuddled.

OoOoOoOoO

**(A.N.) Sorry, I've got nothing. Take it for what it is. That's what I'm trying to do XD. Reviews are most welcome.**


End file.
